


IMtimacy

by Rycalla



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elves, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderswap, Incest, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Magic, Multi, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yoshimo is still alive because I say so, all dark elves are bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: Baldur’s Gate is owned by Bioware.A delightful collection of M-rated stories about Imoen, because I just have so many of them and don’t want Love in Faerun to feature nothing but Imoen-related chapters. In fact, I’m not gonna put anymore of them in that. They’ll just go here. I want to show a different side of Imoen, although I don’t necessarily want to diminish her cuteness too much. Not all of these are fully sexual even, just a lot of them. Also features my brother’s M-Bhaalspawn Lindar.A cross-post of another of my FFnet stories.





	1. IMspiration

Imspiration  
Imoen X Haer’Dalis  
Aerie, though not a druidess, preferred being outside most of the time. It stemmed mostly from the fact that winged elves couldn’t abide not being able to see the sky, and though she had lost her wings years ago, that was still part of her and always would be. She was only indoors at this point because she was waiting for Lindar to come back from his latest quest and told her to stay put with Imoen so he didn’t have to search for her when he came back. Though he chose not to take some of his friends with him on this particular mission didn’t mean he’d never come back for them.  
Imoen was at a table looking at various scrolls, trying to learn some new spells. Aerie sat with her and mostly just watched, though she wanted to learn some new spells herself so Lindar would find her more useful, because in her mind if he didn’t take her along, she must not have enough use for him even if he loved her. He had other healers…like that awful Viconia, who he had taken simply because he didn’t trust the drow woman alone with anyone considering the unbelievably evil things she had been doing to Nalia lately.  
“Aerie, if you’re so lonesome, why don’t you come here? We used to study spells together and tell each other secrets in Elven before you started sleeping with Lindy and everything. It was always fun,” Imoen said, writing spells down.  
Aerie blushed. “Please don’t be vulgar about my relationship with your brother. I prefer the term lovemaking if you have to refer to it at all, and I would much rather you don’t; although it’s really wonderful,” she said.  
“Okay, okay. But still, you should come practice with me. I thought we were friends, but you don’t want to do anything with me anymore. You know, I get lonely too! I’ve tried to goad Nalia into practicing with me, but she’s too busy with her other activities. I still think she’s the one who gave away all that gold I had been saving for that new +4 dagger.” Imoen said, not even looking up from the scrolls. Despite acting like a child, she was actually quite a genius.  
“Not right now, Imoen. And of course we’re friends. I’m with your brother, it’s best that we get along, isn’t it?”  
“Of course it is! You’ll get to be my sister if you marry him! That’s even better than best friends! I just hope pretty boy Haer’Dalis doesn’t do anything to ruin it. I know he likes you, even if we all try to stop him. He just doesn’t want Lindar to kill him or whatever.”  
“I really have no interest in Mr. Haer’Dalis like that, and I’ve told him a number of times before…”  
Nalia burst in the room. Aerie and Imoen hadn’t even realized Lindar and his team had returned, but apparently they had. The young noblewoman had something in her hands and looked quite upset about it.  
“Aerie, do you have a Raise Dead spell available?” Nalia asked, still not showing anyone what she had.  
“Yeah, why? Who died? Oh my Baervan! Was it Lindar?!” Aerie cried. Imoen got up from studying the scrolls and hugged her. She too couldn’t bear the thought of something bad happening to her brother.  
Nalia decided to show what she had then. It was a dead bird. “Lindar accidentally shot this robin while we were fighting these annoying kobolds, and I asked Viconia to help, but she told me it’s just a dumb bird and not worth her spell unless I made it worth her while if I know what that means. I don’t even know if the spell works on animals, but the bird had a nest and eggs, and I don’t want her babies to die too,” she said.  
“That is the saddest thing I’ve heard for a long time, I almost wish it were Lindar,” Aerie said, taking the bird gently. “Poor little thing. I don’t know if my spell will work. I could try. I hope I can.”  
Haer’Dalis came in to greet Lindar and his team, but stopped short seeing the dead bird. He liked birds a bit much, and he was a Doomguard, which were a faction that was fascinated with death. Both of his favourite things together just made him lose it. The tiefling ran from the room, hoping nobody saw his shame.  
While Aerie tried to resurrect the bird (being mocked by Viconia the whole time), Imoen sat and watched Haer’Dalis run off and wondered what was wrong. He hadn’t said a word to anyone, and that wasn’t like him. The tiefling would usually talk so much Lindar would have to threaten him, and he loved birds more than anything, even Aerie. And Imoen knew Haer’Dalis really wanted to be with Aerie even though she was with Lindar. He wouldn’t run off without hitting on the avariel first unless something was really wrong. She decided to follow him and see what was wrong.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Haer’Dalis sat at his desk, furiously writing poetry, mostly about Aerie and how cute and birdlike she was. It was the only thing that made him feel better, but it didn’t make him forget what he had seen. The tiefling was embarrassed. He thought he had gotten over getting very aroused over the sight of dead birds. He had promised Raelis last time (after it had completely ruined a performance) it wouldn’t happen again. He was just glad she wasn’t around.  
Imoen walked into the room and watched Haer’Dalis write. The tiefling was so absorbed in his poetry that Imoen was unsure if he even noticed her.  
“Hey, Haer’Dalis? What’s going on with you? It’s not like you to run off like that. Are you afraid of my brother? Lindar won’t wail on you anymore if you stop hitting on Aerie, you know,” Imoen said. Haer’Dalis looked at her for a moment, and then went back to his writing. Imoen picked up a page. “’Aerie is My Dove’? Oh my gods, that is so pathetic! You know, you better just forget about Aerie. She’s been sleeping with Lindar for weeks, and he would totally kill you if he saw this...even if it wasn’t about Aerie. Oh wow. This is…just disturbing.”  
“Do you really find it that bad? What’s wrong with it?” Haer’Dalis asked.  
“You’re asking me for advice? Well, for one, it’s ten pages of extremely graphic descriptions of having mindless, violent sex with Aerie and what isn’t about her is nothing but bird references. And maybe it should rhyme a little more or maybe flow a little better, it is a poem after all. This would never impress anyone, and your writings are usually so good!” Imoen exclaimed.  
“Magpie, I am a Doomguard,” Haer’Dalis said.  
“Yep, but that has nothing to do with this poem of yours. You know, I’m seriously thinking about showing this to Lindar and begging him to spare your life. You need something. This is a cry for help,” Imoen said.  
“I saw that dead bird…”  
Imoen did not look sympathetic at all. “Yep, pretty boy, we all did. Nalia seemed pretty upset about that. You, of all people, should understand. You’ve told me the Doomguard focuses on the fact that everything dies. I know you love birds, but it’s kind of ridiculous to go and write something like this just because you saw a dead one. By the way, the bird is fine now. Aerie’s spell worked. I just had to make sure you were okay, and I’m glad I did.”  
“Dearest Magpie, it goes deeper than that. I have always had a problem, ever since I was young. Every time I have seen a dead bird…something happens. I don’t know why, but I get aroused. I hoped joining the Doomguard would help me deal with the problem, but it hasn’t. It always has bothered me, and I know it would bother Lindar and the rest of you more,” Haer’Dalis said, embarrassed.  
Imoen smiled and sat down on the desk. “It must’ve taken a lot of courage to admit that. Actually, that doesn’t bother me at all. I really find it very interesting. Everyone has some strange quirk. Want to know a bizarre secret about me? I’ve been reading all your poetry in secret for weeks. I really, really like it…even this. We’ve known other bards, but I’ve never had this need. In fact, I kind of hated everything I saw from Lindar’s friend Garrick. I just have to sneak in at night and read all your songs, all your poetry,” she said.  
“You come in my room at night?” Haer’Dalis asked, very disturbed.  
“I go in everyone’s room at night…except for when Lindar has Aerie with him. They deserve their privacy,” Imoen said.  
“And you’re the one saying I need help…”  
“Hey, you’re the one who gets hard from dead birds and then goes and writes horrific poetry about nailing my brother’s future wife! And you keep calling me a magpie!” Imoen snapped. Then she grinned evilly. “You know, if you’d like, I can make you feel better and forget about Aerie at the same time. I think you need some inspiration.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I could take care of your little problem. All you have to do is ask, pretty boy. I’m right here, and I’m quite willing. I take potions for my own reasons, so it would be safe if we were to do what I’m suggesting, and I think you’re handsome…in a demonic sort of way. I know I’m not Aerie, but do you at least think I’m cute?” Imoen asked.  
“You’re pretty, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea. Even though there are many in Sigil, I’ve never slept with a pure human before,” Haer’Dalis said.  
“Have you been with any other woman than that Raelis Shai? Wait, don’t answer. Maybe it would be better if you didn’t tell me,” Imoen said, moving over to the bed and laying back. She motioned for Haer’Dalis to come join her.  
“Are you sure we should do this?” The tiefling asked.  
“I really want to, and you need it. Don’t tell me you don’t want it either. Stop the pathetic whining and come here. It’s perfectly safe, and it feels really good. There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Imoen purred. “Hells, I’ll even let you pretend I’m Aerie if that would make you feel better about doing it.”  
Haer’Dalis put his poem away. Imoen made sure to watch where he put the poetry, making a mental note to reread it later, disgusting as it was. The tiefling sat down on the bed, but he wouldn’t even look at the girl. “What would everyone think if they found out we slept together?” he asked.  
“Nothing much. Probably that I was much luckier than Nalia, what with Viconia constantly trying to bed her again and everything,” Imoen said. She started laughing hysterically.  
“You act like such a chick,” Haer’Dalis said. “I’m not a pedophile.”  
“Wow, bards sure know a lot of big words. I am a chick, and whatever that other word means, I don’t care. I’m the same age as Lindy, I’m not a kid. Aerie may be over a hundred, but she’s still pretty young for an elf. Hey, Lindar told me that when you sleep with someone, you’re sleeping with everyone they’ve ever been with…and you’ll never guess who else I’ve been with! Yes, Haer’Dalis, this is your lucky day! Aerie and Lindar and I had a threesome one time!” Imoen said, trying to strip the tiefling, who actually seemed interested in what the woman had said.  
“Imoen, you are a manipulative little Magpie. I accept your offer,” Haer’Dalis said, turning and tackling the girl.  
“I knew you would! This is gonna be so much fun!” Imoen exclaimed, pulling Haer’Dalis down on her. She pulled him into an intense kiss.  
Imoen continued stripping Haer’Dalis, who was allowing it at this point. She managed to get out of her own robes and threw them to the floor. She had planned on sleeping with someone that night (even though she really intended to try and convince Lindar and Aerie to give her another go), so she had nothing on under her robes. Though she had some pretty unattractive scars, Haer’Dalis didn’t seem to care.  
“Yep, lovely. I know. I had some of these even before Irenicus decided I was a toy. Stupid elf wizard bastard. Nearly lost an eye…” Imoen said.  
“I don’t mind, Magpie. They’re not much of an issue. I have some ugly scars myself. And I imagine my beautiful dove has horrible scars on her back,” Haer’Dalis said.  
“She does. I’ve seen them…quite a sight, really. Maybe if you ask nicely and don’t try to have sex with her, she’ll show you someday. But we’re not gonna talk about Aerie any more tonight, are we clear? Pretty boy Harry is just gonna focus on cute little Magpie Immy,” Imoen said.  
Haer’Dalis played with Imoen’s soft breasts. Though they weren’t huge, at least there was one thing she had over Aerie since the avariel girl only had small breasts. The tiefling rubbed her nipples gently at first but a bit rougher soon after. Imoen threw her head back, enthralled. She was no stranger to this kind of touch, considering how many years she had been sleeping with Lindar, and she loved it.  
Imoen felt down the front of the tiefling’s pants. She knew he was hard since the moment he had seen that bird, she just didn’t know he was so big. Lindar was considerable size, but Haer’Dalis was even bigger. The very thought made Imoen even more excited. She wanted to see it.  
“Harry, take them off,” Imoen said.  
Haer’Dalis looked Imoen straight in the eye. No, she wasn’t asking. She was brave enough to demand something out of someone who had demon blood, she was definitely worthy to be his partner. He’d have to think about asking her to be his mate if it went well tonight, no matter how fond of Aerie he was. The tiefling obeyed quickly, and Imoen was quite pleased with herself; she had never been so brave with Lindar.  
Imoen smiled evilly, and looked at the tiefling’s large member. She knew it was big, but not that much bigger than Lindar’s. It was Aerie’s loss. The girl stroked Haer’Dalis and he let out a noise sounding rather like a beastly growl.  
Imoen pulled away. “Did that bother you?” she asked.  
“No, my Magpie. Please continue,” Haer’Dalis said.  
Imoen moved in front of the handsome tiefling and stroked his penis again, lovingly and so gently. She slipped it against her, almost inside her. Haer’Dalis took her left breast into his mouth and suckled, almost making the girl forget what she was doing.  
“Please, Harry…just put it in me!” Imoen cried.  
Haer’Dalis grinned. “Not just yet, Magpie, it has been some time since I have been with a woman, and though I am in…excruciating pain…I will not take you just yet,” he said.  
Imoen was not happy to hear this, but she forgot about it when the tiefling started rubbing her vaginal lips, teasing. The young woman was no stranger to this kind of touch, and more than that, she craved it. Haer’Dalis slipped two fingers deep inside, and Imoen hissed in pleasure. The tiefling knew just where to touch. Imoen wondered again just how many women he had been with.  
“Aerie doesn’t know what she’s missing,” Imoen said, moving against Haer’Dalis’ fingers, trying to get them into her deeper. She loved how the tiefling was making her feel, and she wanted more. “Gods, Pretty Boy, do you have to torture me? So mean, but so good at the same time!”  
Haer’Dalis pushed another finger into the girl, and that alone almost pushed her over the edge. She was so close, so very close. Imoen was glad she was a woman, so she could come more than just once.  
Imoen ground her hips against the tiefling’s fingers, forcing them deep inside her. That pushed her over the edge and she came hard. So hard she almost forced Haer’Dalis’ fingers out of her. She screamed, making her partner wince.  
Imoen was still recovering when Haer’Dalis removed his fingers and licked them off, and then pinned her down. She knew what was coming, and she was ready. She guided him, slipping the very tip inside. “Please,” she said.  
Haer’Dalis rammed into Imoen full force. It was better than the girl had expected. His manhood felt so much longer and thicker inside her than it had felt in her hands. She had never felt so full, and she loved it. He nestled himself in her to the hilt, the tip in her cervix.  
“Don’t tease me, and don’t hold back,” Imoen said. Haer’Dalis pulled back and thrust back in even deeper. Imoen cried out in pleasure. She knew from the start it would feel good, but she didn’t even imagine it would be this good.  
The tiefling found a good rhythm, hard, fast and deep. Imoen loved it even more than sleeping with Lindar and Aerie. She bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, making him fill her up as much as possible. She felt so empty every time he’d pull back, but so good every time he’d pump back in. She came again, making it even easier.  
Haer’Dalis felt a little better, being in Imoen, even if she wasn’t Aerie. Her vagina was wet and warm and could take all of him in, and it felt good to nestle himself in it. He gazed down at the girl underneath him, looking at her pretty face; her lovely eyes; her firm, round, plump breasts with such perfect erect pink nipples. He planted kisses on both nipples, and then settled in suckling the right one, rolling his tongue across and around the delicate nub.  
“That’s it, Harry. Oh yeah, suck my titties,” Imoen purred. Haer’Dalis was encouraged, and he liked that the girl was talking dirty. Made it all the more fun. He sped up his thrusts slightly, making Imoen writhe underneath him.  
The tiefling grabbed the girl’s hips and continued pounding her. Imoen screamed in pleasure, music to Haer’Dalis’ ears. The tiefling switched to suckle the left breast, wanting to bite but worried his sharp teeth would hurt the girl and ruin everything. He was so close, he wanted to hold out a little longer, since it was so much fun.  
Both the girl and the tiefling were getting tired, and both were so close to their end. They came together, screaming at the top of their lungs, collapsing against each other.  
“Harry, you’re something else…” Imoen muttered.  
“Are you okay, Magpie?” Haer’Dalis asked as he pulled out and rolled over next to the girl.  
“I’m fine, more than fine. You know, I wouldn’t mind doing that again. You know, if you see another dead bird, just ask. I’ll help you,” Imoen said.  
The two spent the night together, talking and writing poetry, both of which made them happy.


	2. IMpressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I personally love the Aerie romance, but despite how much Aerie wanted to keep quiet, I just think at least Imoen should’ve been allowed to know that she was going to be an aunt, so I wrote this. I just made up a lot of the dialogue between Lindar and Aerie, because I don’t remember what was said.

Impressions  
Imoen X Aerie (friendship)  
Imoen rather disliked nighttime. Sure, she used to be a thief before she found out her magic was off the scale and thieves worked best under a cover of darkness, but she never liked it very much. It was much too easy to get attacked out of nowhere. It was especially scary when Lindar and Aerie would run off together when they thought everyone was asleep. Imoen knew very well what went on, she was practically part of it since she had helped them get together that night at the Copper Coronet when they first realized they both loved each other. She too loved Lindar and Aerie, and she loved the thought of them maybe getting married someday. She just worried the group would get attacked without their leader around one of these nights. Even though she was Lindar’s sister, she was no leader. Without Lindar in command, she didn’t know how she’d handle herself in a battle.  
Lindar and his group had decided to rest in the forest when Aerie had started complaining about her feet. If it had been anyone else, especially Viconia, Lindar would’ve kept on going, but he would do anything for Aerie. Imoen wasn’t very tired herself, even though she had spent two hours studying scrolls, which often would put her right to sleep. Aerie and Lindar had run off into the forest an hour ago (apparently the elf girl’s feet had healed pretty fast), and Imoen hoped they didn’t get attacked despite the fact that the two of them could more than hold their own against almost anything.  
After a while, Imoen decided to go find herself something to drink besides what Viconia and Jaheira were drinking, watching the fire. Imoen could smell it…vodka. She liked to drink but didn’t want vodka. Last time she had had that she “stole” her own pack and threw it down a well, and then called Aerie an inappropriate name when the avariel told her exactly what she had done. And the way Viconia was acting when she drank…spouting all kinds of nonsense in drow language…Imoen was sure some of that was sexual towards Jaheira, and that was beyond disturbing. It was already bad enough the drow had done some horrible sexual things to Nalia.  
Of course, being outside of town there was probably nothing to drink. Viconia had gotten a bottle of vodka before leaving town, probably in an attempt to make Jaheira more suggestible, but nobody else had anything as far as Imoen knew. Lindar had left his pack, so maybe he had something he intended on sharing with Aerie…if the elf girl even drank alcohol, and Imoen wasn’t sure whether or not she did. Imoen searched through the pack but found nothing to drink, just Lindar’s personal belongings and an adorable little drawing Aerie had made for him.  
Imoen decided to go off and find a stream, maybe find some plants to mix with water to make some tea or something. She knew there was a stream nearby, she knew this area. Off in the distance, she heard Aerie and Lindar talking about something. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but Aerie sounded a bit frantic…although she clearly wasn’t upset. Imoen had to know if the avariel was okay. Imoen sneaked as close as she could get, slowly, having to take great care so Lindar and Aerie wouldn’t see or hear her. She had to keep her breathing quiet; Aerie had excellent hearing.  
“It’s unexpected, I know, and I will understand if you don’t want me to stay. I should not be continuing to put myself in danger,” Aerie was saying.  
“Aerie, I love you and I’ll protect you. Don’t leave. We’ll do this together,” Lindar said.  
“You can’t tell anyone. It’s wonderful, but I don’t want them to worry about me. Or try to make me leave because of the dangers we face. I can almost hear Viconia’s reaction, damn that drow. If you tell anyone, I’ll either have to leave or be forced out.”  
“Not even Imoen? Aerie, Immy is my sister. I think she deserves to know that you’re carrying her nephew.”  
Imoen bit down on her hand to keep from squealing. Aerie was going to have a baby! This was something Immy had hoped for, even though she didn’t think it would happen for another couple of years. The young woman knew she’d be a wonderful aunt.  
“No Lindar. Especially don’t tell Imoen. You know she can’t keep her mouth shut. Remember when I was trying to find a way to tell you how I felt and she just blurted it out to you ever-so-happily before I could say anything. Don’t tell Imoen about this,” Aerie said.  
Imoen ran back to camp, feeling like she had been slapped. Aerie didn’t trust her. She loved the elf, as much as she loved Lindar. Aerie was her closest female friend, and she didn’t trust her with this wonderful news. And Imoen couldn’t let anyone know she had been listening in, because she couldn’t tell anyone that Aerie was pregnant. She wished she had just gone to bed instead of gone out.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Imoen still felt bad the next day. Lindar and Aerie were at the front of the group, singing and playing, like they always did. Imoen looked at Aerie. She didn’t look any different than usual. Of course, elves had longer gestations than humans and she wasn’t that far along. It had only been three months since that night at the Copper Coronet, and Aerie probably hadn’t conceived the first time. Immy resolved to be a better friend to the elf, mostly because Aerie didn’t trust her enough to tell her about her pregnancy.  
“Lindy, can we go to Trademeet? That’s the closest place they would have produce. I really want a tomato,” Aerie said. She really liked tomatoes.  
“You always want a tomato,” Lindar joked.  
Viconia was back with the rest of the group sulking. Even though she was a drow, she loved Lindar and couldn’t stand that he had chosen Aerie over her. Imoen was tired of her, and was not happy she had to stay back with her to keep her from picking on Nalia because she wanted to sleep with her; and the wild mage girl Neera, because she had once had a relationship with Lindar and even though they broke up it was farther than Viconia had gotten.  
“I should have Lindar. He’s perfect, at least as perfect as a male can get; and I’m perfect,” Viconia growled.  
“I thought you didn’t like half-elves, since you constantly have to make comments about me since I’m a half-elf,” said Neera, perfectly happy to be traveling with Lindar again even if he wasn’t with her anymore.  
“I think it’s just you she doesn’t like. She wants to sleep with Lindar, and she’s jealous that you got to,” Imoen said.  
“It was only twice.”  
“That’s twice more than she’s had him.”  
“Gods, you three are giving me a headache…” Nalia muttered.  
“Vicky, you’re hurting Nalia. Could you go one day without torturing someone? Is that even possible for drow?” Neera asked.  
“Shut up, you stupid brat! I’m not jealous of a mage who acts like a child or half-breed who can’t even cast magic without turning herself into a rodent!” Viconia yelled.  
Lindar and Aerie stopped playing at that outburst and glared at Viconia. Neera almost burst out laughing, simply loving the stares they were giving the drow. Imoen once again looked Aerie over, knowing it was too early to tell, but knowing also that there was something there. It was driving her crazy.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The inn in Trademeet was crowded but Imoen and Aerie had found a room to study scrolls in. Lindar was out trying to get a room for Nalia that was warded against being invaded by horny dark elves, and keeping said elves from finding a way in regardless, and that was probably going to take all night. Aerie was content enough, since Lindar had found her a tomato. Imoen was happy too. It had been a long time since she had been alone with Aerie.  
Aerie got up and laid down on the bed, stretching out. Imoen looked at her some more, but got embarrassed and looked away.  
“What’s wrong with you Imoen? You seem preoccupied with something. You can tell me, we’re friends,” Aerie said.   
I can’t tell her I was listening in on her and Lindar, she already doesn’t trust me. Imoen thought. She tried to think up a lie, but couldn’t think up one that Aerie would buy. The avariel had always been very perceptive.”It’s nothing, Aerie. Really,” Imoen said at last.  
“It’s got to be something. You’ve been staring at me all day. You don’t think I haven’t noticed?”  
Imoen couldn’t take it anymore. Aerie was her friend, and Imoen hated lying to her, and she saw right through her anyway. She had to say something. “Aerie, are you pregnant?”   
Aerie sat straight up, a horrified look on her face. “Oh my Baervan! Imoen, how did you…? You’re not supposed to know yet! I didn’t want anyone to know. Does everyone know?”  
“I haven’t told anyone. And I’m not going to. I kinda overheard you talking to Lindar last night, and I’m hurt. We’re supposed to be friends, Aerie. How can you not trust me? Lindar is my brother, and any child you have with him will also be related to me,” Imoen said.  
“I didn’t tell you because you can’t keep quiet! You tell everyone everything private and unpleasant. You regaled us with your stories about sleeping with Haer’Dalis,” Aerie snapped. Imoen had never seen the elf so angry. Aerie was completely infuriated, and it made Imoen feel bad.  
“I can keep secrets, Aerie. I chose to tell you all about my secret, but there’s a lot to that story I’m not telling anyone,” Imoen said in a tiny voice. She had never mentioned the poem, knowing it would very likely get her tiefling friend killed a few dozen times before Lindar and Aerie forgave him.  
“You said so yourself; we’re supposed to be friends! Well, that goes both ways! How can you eavesdrop on me and Lindar anyway?! Don’t you know how rude that is?! I don’t want everyone complaining how selfish and evil I am because I’m putting a child’s life at risk!” Aerie yelled.  
“Aerie, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have listened in. I was curious,”  
“Curiosity killed the cat, Imoen.”  
“Then good thing I’m not a cat! And I don’t think you’re selfish or evil. I love you. I’m happy for you and Lindar. I’ve always wanted to be an aunt. I will do anything for my niece or nephew,” Imoen said.  
Aerie calmed down just a little. “Nephew. It’s a boy. Elves can tell these things, even if it is early,” she said. Imoen went and sat down next to her.  
“I promise you Aerie, when you decide to tell everyone, I will act surprised.”  
Aerie hugged Imoen. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do, Immy! What if I get hurt? Or if I even get killed again! It would be the worst thing I could do to deliberately endanger this baby,” she said.  
“We could research spells. It’s possible there are spells to protect the two of you.”  
“That would be wonderful, but I still don’t know.”  
Imoen held Aerie close, keeping her safe and happy. “How does Lindar feel about being a father?” She asked.  
Aerie smiled. “He seems overjoyed. We’ve talked about it, but I don’t think he expected it to happen just yet. I know I didn’t. It’s just so wonderful. I’m so happy, Imoen, even though I’m still very afraid. Please, we need to find some way to protect us. I think I’m gonna go find some scrolls, maybe mix a few. I wonder if Neera has anything. Mixing scrolls and inventing spells sounds like her kind of thing, even though I’m absolutely not telling her yet,” she said.  
“You seem to have a problem with that wild mage,” Imoen said.  
Aerie cringed, “I don’t really know if I like her that much. That girl scares me a little,” she said.  
“Well, her personality is rather harmless. She’d never intentionally hurt you. It’s her spells you need to worry about. She never means for things to happen, they just do, and some of them are actually rather hilarious,” Imoen said.  
“You think everything is hilarious.”  
“Aerie, you can see the world as funny, or you can see it as depressing. I prefer funny, even though you’d think someone like me would be really depressed. Well, I’m not. And I’m really happy for you and Lindar. Are you gonna marry him?” Imoen asked.  
“Yes, I suppose that would be best, wouldn’t it? I would love to marry him, I hope he feels the same way. I hope he asks! I would pretend to have to think about it!” Aerie exclaimed excitedly.  
“There’s no law saying you can’t ask him.” Imoen said.  
“You really think I could? It just doesn’t seem like my place. My mother always used to tell me it’s the man’s place to propose, but then again, she is really old fashioned,” Aerie said.  
Imoen hugged Aerie to her tight. “Whatever you decide, I’m here for you. Know that. You can come to me for anything. I will protect you and Lindar and your child no matter what. You are my family, and we need to depend on each other,” she whispered.  
And that was the best thing Aerie could’ve known…


	3. ExperIMent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used a drow translator site for most of this chapter http://eilistraee.com/chosen/language.php if you want to know most of the stuff Viconia says.

Imoen/Viconia  
Viconia was tired of Nalia. Completely sick of the woman. Sure, she was fun, for one night, but then her continual bitching about the drow got old really quick. Viconia couldn’t help that she was just damn better than everyone else, it was just the way drow were born. All drow, even houseless exiles like her, were better than humans, even nobility like Nalia. If Nalia could not accept that and be willing to submit to Viconia’s perfectly natural physical needs it was her problem. The drow woman just wasn’t going to take it anymore!  
Viconia decided it was time to move on. Nalia wasn’t going to play with her anymore, which was just fine by her. Lindar had plenty of other teammates she could turn into her personal sex toys. Every drow had to have at least one slave, which was something her sisters had taught her when she was a child, and she liked the idea. She had tried to sway Nalia into listening to her, and it didn’t work. There had to be someone else who would follow her or at the very least that she could have sex with.  
The dark elf was also completely tired of sleeping with women. She had blown her chance with Lindar and now he was talking about marrying that stupid avariel girl Aerie. Viconia despised Aerie, totally hated everything about the girl. Viconia had wanted Lindar for herself, but now it was too late. Although the drow wanted to sleep with a man, she wasn’t sure any of Lindar’s male followers would allow her within ten feet of them, and she didn’t like any of them anyway. Paladins, Rangers…too good. The only Ranger she ever thought was cute aside from Lindar was Drizzt Do’Urden, and she had only ever met the fellow drow twice, and both times involved particularly annoying battles. She hated Keldorn, she hated Minsc, she hated Anomen, and she really hated Valygar.  
Haer’Dalis…there was a thought. Even though that stupid brat Imoen had been bragging about how she scored with him, Viconia knew she could possibly get him into bed too if she really wanted to. But no…there was that obnoxious “bird” thing he did that drove everyone crazy. Viconia didn’t want to get herself completely involved in that kind of idiocy. She’d never forgive herself. Even lesser drow than her didn’t deserve that kind of thing, and that was saying a lot!  
Viconia paced her room, trying to figure out if there was anyone worthy of her. Before Nalia’s last refusal, Viconia had gone and bought a cursed girdle that changed one’s gender temporarily, modified it to be worn as a collar, and had planned to test it on the girl. When Nalia found out about it, she had cast all kinds of mean spells on the drow, and now Viconia had nobody to test it on! There was no way she’d use it on herself. Males were lesser beings, it was simply a fact of life, and no self-respecting female drow would ever lower herself to deliberately turn into one even for a moment. It had to be someone else!  
Aerie was out of the question, and she had been sleeping with Lindar all the time anyway. They were probably going to get married. The half-elf wild mage Neera could turn herself into a male even without the collar, but she wouldn’t sleep with a drow even if Viconia wanted a half-breed who wasn’t anything like Lindar. Jaheira was a possibility even if she was a half-breed too. She was one of the few people who wasn’t constantly trying to kill Viconia.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Imoen had not been able to sleep again. She done some scroll work with Aerie for a while, and then Lindar came in and kicked her out because he just wanted to have sex with Aerie (Imoen just knew it. Aerie was pregnant, and Lindar knew, and Imoen didn’t know if it was a very good idea to continue to sleep with her and couldn’t say anything because she wasn’t supposed to know, but the way he had hurried her out of there was not an “I just want to talk to my girlfriend” kind of thing.). The girl didn’t know what to do. She had tried going in and spending the night playing with spells with Nalia, but the other woman had invited Anomen and Valygar into her room to protect her (or something) and she had cast all kinds of wards on her room, and even Imoen couldn’t dispel them, at least not without causing trouble. If Nalia didn’t want her there, that was fine.  
“Maybe if I could tell Haer’Dalis in great enough detail about a dead chicken he’ll entertain me… I hope he can hear through that door,” Imoen muttered to herself. It was when boredom set in that she’d pull some of her more stupid stunts. She walked out to the bar to get something to drink, which was the only thing she could think of to do, maybe help her sleep.  
Viconia was sitting at the bar, the hood on her cloak up so it would be harder to tell that she was a drow. Imoen went and sat next to her.  
“Well, this is different. I know Jaheira often comes out here for her vodka, but never thought I’d see you out here,” Imoen said.  
“Go. Away. Imoen,” Viconia growled.  
“Oh, c’mon. I’ll buy your drinks.”  
Viconia glared at Imoen. “What’s wrong with you? Did Lindar kick you out of your room again and you think being nice is going to get you into my room tonight?” she asked.  
“Hey! I was just trying to be nice for the sake of being nice!” Imoen yelled.  
Viconia looked her over, getting an idea. “You’re right, I shinilja. You know, if you want to be nice…there is something you could help me with, and if you do I will let you sleep in my room tonight,” She said sweetly. Imoen was Lindar’s sister, and though she was childish and often rather irritating, Viconia knew the girl was pretty much her only choice if she wanted to test her collar.  
“Okay, great. You apologized…I think. I don’t like the sounds of this,” Imoen said.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, ligrr. I have something I’ve been working with for a while, and I need a partner,” the drow said.  
“Ligrr? What is that?”  
“It just means girl.”  
“Ah, thought it was an insult. What exactly are you asking of me?”  
“Nothing dangerous. I have acquired a rather…entertaining magical item, and I would like to test it. The effects are merely temporary, but I will not use them on myself for good, personal reasons,” Viconia said.  
“I have to know what I’m getting myself into before I agree to help you at all. What you think is dangerous and what really is dangerous are two separate things, because you’re a drow,” Imoen said.  
“Be quiet craz! I would rather not have everyone here aware of what I am, what they have no comprehension of! I promise it’s nothing dangerous, and something I could and would reverse if you’d just help me!”  
“I don’t trust you!”  
“You have good reason. You’re smart, and I like that.”  
“You’re not swaying me, Viconia. Be quiet or I’ll go get my brother!”  
Viconia smirked. “I know as well as you do that Lindar is…indisposed…at the time. If he wasn’t, I’d ask him for help on this experiment. One more reason Aerie is a problem I would really like to be rid of. Damn that avariel ligrr!” she snapped.  
“It’s not all Aerie’s fault,” Imoen said. “And besides, I like Aerie. She’s my best girl friend and I would rather have her for a sister than you, for sure.”  
“You need a place to spend the night too. I know it, I know Lindar kicked you out of the room. You have to sleep somewhere. I offered you my room, and if you don’t want to sleep outside, you’ll take it.”  
Imoen knew it was true. Nalia had those men in her room, protecting her from Viconia, and Lindar was not likely to be done with Aerie for a long time and he’d probably go to sleep with her again, not leaving any room in the bed for his sister. And she had gotten uncomfortable sleeping in the bed with him ever since he had started having sex with Aerie. Jaheira would just bark at her for something wrong she would end up doing. Haer’Dalis had locked his room and didn’t want Imoen in there. He was probably writing disturbing things about her. Not that locked doors had ever stopped her before…  
“Alright Viconia. Just no stupid tricks,” Imoen said.  
“Stupid tricks? Are you saying I play stupid tricks? That’s an insult, ligrr, but I’ll overlook it just this once because I need you to help with my experiment,” Viconia said, getting up and walking off towards her room. Imoen followed at a distance. She was not going to turn her back on a drow, especially not Viconia De’Vir!  
Viconia waited until Imoen was in the room and then locked the door behind her. Imoen readied a Blind spell so she could change out of her clothes without the dark elf watching her, but before she could, Viconia grabbed her and in one fluid motion managed to get her onto her back and snap the collar around her neck.  
“What the Hells did you just do, drow? I thought I said no stupid tricks!” Imoen yelled. She felt funny, and she noticed her voice sounded wrong. A bit deeper, more masculine.  
“Well, I believe the first part of my experiment is a success,” Viconia said, handing a small mirror to Imoen.  
Imoen looked at her reflection and her eyes grew wide. She…was now a he. “You turned me into a boy, you bitch elf! Why the Hells did you do this?! Reverse it now!” he screamed.  
“I did it because it’s interesting, and I wanted to see if it would work. I modified a cursed girdle. I was going to test it on Nalia, but she won’t let me near her. It needed testing, you see? And don’t try to take it off, it’s still cursed, but if you be a good little guinea pig tonight I’ll remove the curse,” Viconia purred.  
“You will remove this from me right now! I knew you were up to something!” Imoen yelled.  
“Oh, I’ll remove it. When we’re done.”  
“Done with what?”  
“Are you really that waelen? I bought this for a reason. You’re going to have sex with me, and then I’ll remove it!” Viconia said delightedly.  
Imoen looked incredibly horrified. “What do you mean I’m gonna have sex with you?! That’s not happening! I have gold, I’ll just go out to the temple and get this removed!” he yelled.  
“Oh yeah, you really want to explain that to priests. Did the change affect your mind? Males sure are imbeciles,” Viconia said.  
“I’m sure they’ve dealt with that before, with cursed girdles and all! I’m not gonna have sex with you!”  
“Then you’re sleeping outside, where something will likely attack you. And it’s cold. And Lindar will wonder where you got off to and we’ll have to mount another waelen rescue mission, which I don’t really feel like doing. And if he sees you like that? That would be quite a laugh, but much less entertaining than what I have planned when he finds out I did it and gets me in trouble again. Come on, it’s not that bad. I’m an elf so I know you find me attractive, I don’t have any diseases, and I have potions so nothing is gonna happen. It’s not like I’m asking you to get me pregnant. I have no interest in having children, at least not right now, and even if did I would want pure ilithiiri, or as you call us, drow,” the drowess said. “The real question, though, is what do I call you? You’re Imoen when you’re a ligrr, I need to find a name for you in this form. Something to yell out when I come.”  
“I’m Imoen whether I’m a boy or a girl,” Imoen said, his arms crossed across his chest. Oh, the drowess was gonna pay for this if it took the rest of his life.  
“Timmy? Jimmy?” Viconia mused. “Or maybe I could call you by the name I was going to give Nalia’s male form, Nellis.”  
“Listen, dark elf bitch, it doesn’t matter if I’m male or female. I’m still the same Imoen on the inside.”  
“Bitch, huh? We have that word too: elg’caress. And if it means I get to sleep with you, I’d gladly be yours,” Viconia purred. She tore Imoen’s pants off, giving the boy something else to think about. He noticed he was rather well-equipped, maybe even a little bigger than Lindar, even though he hated to think how much that amused the evil elf.  
“Sick elf,” Imoen growled, stripping down. “Fine. I’ll do this. But you don’t get to tell everyone about it! And you especially don’t get to tell them about this collar and how I’m a guy, and you really can’t tell them how big I am, and I really don’t ever want them to know about the stupid names you’ve been giving me!”  
“Any more commands jabbuk?” Viconia asked sarcastically, taking her robes off. Yes, she was incredibly beautiful, but Imoen was really mad at her so he pretended not to notice.  
“I hate you.”  
“I know. But that’s not going to change anything. I don’t know why I’m so aroused by this, but I am. Now, Ph'dos aluin ulu inbal vith xuil uns'aa jal'yur xor vel'bol?”  
“I don’t know what that means, but I bet it was unpleasant. You want to stop using the drow words please? They creep the hell out of me.”  
“No. I will not stop. It’s who I am, and you are not good enough to ask me to stop. I will tell you what some of them mean, though. I asked are you gonna sleep with me already or not?” Viconia said, laying back on the bed, making a ‘come hither’ gesture to Imoen. She licked her lips at the thought of what was to come. Finally she was going to have a man again!  
Imoen wasn’t sure what to do first. As a woman, she had known all the right places she wanted to be touched, but now he was unsure. And he had to do it right, as he was with a drow. The things Viconia could do to him if she didn’t like it were terrifying. Drow had been known to castrate men they didn’t like, and Imoen didn’t want to think about that despite the fact that Viconia had promised to remove the collar so he’d turn back into a woman when she was done.  
“So what exactly do you want me to do? I mean, y’know, you’re a drow. I don’t know what you like, and I wouldn’t want to make you mad or anything,” Imoen said.  
“You know the mechanics of sex, Imoen. I know you do. You like to get it on with your own dalninuk…your brother. You’re not as vassnti as you seem,” Viconia said.  
“Yeah, but I’ve always been female before, and I’ve never slept with a drow before. And how do you know about that? As I said, I don’t know what you like. I mean, am I allowed to touch your breasts or whatever?”  
“You can do whatever feels good. And that means whatever would feel good to me. You will do exactly as I tell you, or there will be painful consequences. So yes, I would like you to touch my breasts…or better yet, use your mouth. I have other uses for your fingers,” Viconia said, taking one of Imoen’s hands and guiding it to her privates. So wet already, and so warm. “And by the way, I know about you and your dalninuk because I hear it. I have these long ears for a reason. I know what goes on. You’re not exactly quiet.”  
Imoen licked at the drow woman’s plump breasts, hoping Viconia was pleased. He teased her clit with his thumb before pushing two fingers inside her and stroking her within.  
“Feel blessed, rivvin. Not just anyone can make me so wet,” Viconia moaned.  
Imoen smiled and stopped lapping the drow’s hardening nipple for a second. “Maybe I’ll let you finger my hot pussy someday, when this collar is off and I’m a girl again,” he said. He got back to pleasuring her breasts while his fingers thrust deeper and deeper into her.  
“I’d like that rivvin. I’d like that very much,” Viconia said. Imoen brought his other hand up and kneaded the drow’s other breast. Her skin was soft, and even though it was wrong, Imoen liked it, and lucky for him, Viconia liked it. “Oh, you are one s’gos—that means brave— little rivvin. I like you a lot.”  
“You know my name, please use it. I’m more than just a human, as you’re far more than just a drow,” Imoen said before switching sides.  
“Very well. However did you get so s’gos, Imoen? Not everyone would talk to an ilithiiri this way.”  
Imoen let go and grinned. “We’ve killed enough of your lot, and the number of people who would’ve killed you already if Lindar hadn’t come along? Please! I’m not afraid of you. Now, let me work,” he went right back to suckling her hardened nipples. Viconia was in heaven, it had been much too long since anyone had done this to her. She decided she liked Imoen a little bit. Not much, and more or less just what he was doing.  
After about five minutes of wonderful stimulation, the drow came hard, screaming Imoen’s name and not caring who heard. She then grabbed Imoen’s head and pulled him back. “Z’lonzic—enough. That was lnaya, but other parts of me desire attention,” she said.  
“My fingers are inside of you,” Imoen reminded her.  
“Yes, but z’lonzic of that too. I need you to v’ren me,” Viconia said.  
“I don’t know what that means.”  
“It means stop the talking and eat me out!” Viconia yelled.  
Imoen did not like that idea at all. Nalia had told her about how she had to do it, and how much it amused Viconia, even when she threw a shock into the drow. He had liked doing it to Aerie, but Aerie was different. She was a good elf, Imoen liked her a lot. He did not like Viconia. But he had no choice, Viconia was in control and Imoen had to do what she wanted or else.  
“Okay, I will do what you want, but I just want to know one thing. Why do you want to do this? I’m a human, and usually a woman. I like elves, but not when they’re like you. What is your need to have me make love to you?” Imoen asked.  
“It’s not like that at all! Ilithiiri do not ‘make love’, as you put it. We don’t know love, we don’t even have a word for it. It’s just mindless vith—sex—and it’s just something to do because I’m bored. Very, very bored,” Viconia said.  
“That’s not an excuse.”  
“That’s the only reason you’re going to get out of me, now get to work!”  
Imoen sighed and moved down between Viconia’s legs. Yeah, she had everything any other woman had, though it was as obsidian as the rest of her. Elves only had hair on their heads, so there was none of that to worry about, but Imoen still didn’t want to go down on a drow. Viconia was simply dripping, having already had one orgasm and probably on the verge of another. Imoen pulled open the drowess’s folds gently and gave her vulva a teasing lick. Judging from the mew Viconia made, she enjoyed it, which encouraged Imoen to continue. He began with long, drawn out licks, cleaning elf nectar off the drowess.  
“So much better than that blasted Nalia…” Viconia said, hands all over her own breasts to increase the pleasure. Imoen delved inside her, rather liking the taste even though he hated the elf. Viconia was so warm, despite her cold appearance and personality. And she had been with so many in the past, Imoen found little resistance and plenty of room to play around.  
Viconia came once more, screaming even louder before. Imoen was worried Lindar would hear and try to come in, even though Viconia had locked the door. He could probably convince Nalia or Yoshimo to pick the lock. But nothing happened besides Imoen getting more of that elf fluid.  
“Vith’ussa,” Viconia demanded once she had come down from her high. Imoen withdrew his tongue slowly. He didn’t need to ask what she had just said. It was obvious.  
“Then lie back,” Imoen said.  
“Um, no. You get on the bed and lie back. I’m the female and I am an ilithiiri so I’m better than you, I get to be on top,” Viconia said.  
Imoen obeyed, annoyed as Hell with the drow woman but eager to get this over with so he could get the collar off and be a woman again and never have to do this again. But just for good measure, he hissed “Ilithiiri elg’caress,”  
“Oh, you think you’re so clever, using my own words against me. I’ll let that go, just this once,” Viconia said, hovering over Imoen. She gripped his hard cock, positioning herself. Then she slammed down, taking the whole thing into her in one movement. Imoen’s eyes opened wide. It felt good completely enveloped in the drowess’s snug, warm elf vagina. Imoen had always wondered what it would feel like to be inside a woman, but he never thought he’d ever know, or that the one he’d learn it from would be a drow woman.  
Viconia had her eyes closed, murring as she started moving her hips. Imoen tried to move with her, but she started riding him hard and fast and wouldn’t stop. Imoen couldn’t keep up, he was inexperienced with the male body, which seemed to entertain the drow.  
“Oh, Shar…ji bronretla lu'quanthin!” Viconia cried. Imoen didn’t understand that, but he knew it had to be good. He held the drow woman’s hips, trying to slow her down, but she pulled them away. She was going to do this at her impossible pace, and nothing was going to stop her.  
“This is just entertaining the Hell out of you, isn’t it?” Imoen asked.  
“That’s all it is, riv…I mean, Imoen,” Viconia said, panting. She was close again, but so was Imoen.  
Imoen broke first, roaring as he filled Viconia’s womb with rope after rope of white-hot seed, which threw Viconia over the edge. The elf was a bit angry that she didn’t get off first, but amused that she managed to make Imoen come so easily. She laid down on top of Imoen and rested for a minute.  
“belbau uns'aa natha klew'nor, Dorn drewst l'waele cha'kohk h'uena Usstan'bal regained ussta z'ress.” Viconia muttered, not caring that Imoen didn’t understand her at this point.  
“Being crazy takes a lot out of you, elf,” Imoen hissed. “Now get this collar off and then we can go to sleep,”  
“I said just give me a minute…I’m tired,” Viconia murmured. She was pretty well spent. She didn’t know how Imoen seemed to be okay. Maybe it was because he was human and usually a woman and used to coming more than once. She managed to lift herself off and roll over next to Imoen, still panting. “Okay, just hold still for a second,” she said, casting her spell on the collar.  
Imoen removed the collar and was instantly restored to herself. She looked over at Viconia, who was already in trance (elves do not sleep, they go into trance which is similar but takes half the time to rest someone). She managed to retrieve her clothes without stirring the drow woman, and put the shirt on (she’d have to sew up her pants). Then she curled up against Viconia and fell asleep, she’d make Lindar deal with this in the morning. Right now all she wanted to do now was get her reward for what she had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she explained most of it, but I feel I should include the translations  
> Shinilja: Apologize  
> Ligrr: Girl  
> Craz: Brat  
> Waelen: Idiotic  
> Illithiiri: Drow  
> Elg’caress: Bitch  
> Jab’buk: Master  
> Ph'dos aluin ulu inbal vith xuil uns'aa jal'yur xor vel'bol?: Are you gonna sleep with me already or not?  
> Vassnti: Innocent  
> Dalninuk: Brother  
> Rivvin: Human  
> S’gos: Brave  
> Z’lonzic: Enough  
> Lnaya: Magnificent  
> V’ren: Lick  
> Vith: Sex  
> Vith’ussa: Screw me  
> ji bronretla lu'quanthin: So wonderful and filling  
> belbau uns'aa natha klew'nor, Dorn drewst l'waele cha'kohk h'uena Usstan'bal regained ussta z'ress: Give me a minute, I’ll remove the stupid curse once I’ve regained my strength


End file.
